Game System Details
Start now For the first time you log in the game, you can press "Start now", or choose to connect to a social network account. If you choose to connect with a social network account, you can play with the game on different devices as long as you're using the same account. If you choose "Start now", the data will be lost when the game is removed in the device. Players will be able to associate the account with Facebook any time if they haven't done so before. At the moment, players of the Chinese version can bind their accounts with Facebook or Weibo; while those of English version can bind their accounts with Facebook. For more details, please see Account System. Servers Depending on the TOS version you download, you will be connected to one of the two available servers: Chinese and English. These are two separate systems and isolated from each other, meaning that you cannot meet with people who are connected to the other server. Game Main Interface 'Player Level/EXP' The current level of the player affects the Stamina and Team Cost limits. It does not directly affect the monsters or the battle team's performance. Experience is gained by clearing levels from different stages. When the percentage reaches 100%, the player will level up increasing either the Stamina or Team Cost by 1, and have stamina refilled. The Exp can be displayed as either "Percentage" or "Current Exp/Max Exp" by tapping its bar in the interface. Percentage is the default setting. 'Representative' The monster selected to be the player's representative can be chosen by your friends or other players as the Ally in battles. When chosen as an Ally, the monster's Leader Skill will be active. Version 7.3 introduced the Dual-ally system, allowing for each friend to have 2 monsters to choose from. The first ally is the monster which is set as your header will be the fixed ally. The second ally is automatically assigned from the most recent Team Leader used in battle. Both allies will appear in your friend's pre-battle ally list simultaneously. 'Diamonds' Diamonds are the Premium currency used in the game. One diamond is rewarded the first time a stage is cleared. For more details, see Diamonds. 'Coin' Coins are the standard currency. They are received after battles for each monster killed and when decomposing monsters. They are used for levelling up and evolving monsters. Coins can also be donated and then used to level up the Guild. Occasionally, usually on Sundays, a Merchant Ship will be available where you can purchase Monsters, Crafts and Tokens. 'Team' The team is the group of monsters taken into battles. Players can edit teams to challenge different battles. When you start, a maximum of 5 teams can be edited. Additional team slots will be unlocked when the player reaches certain levels. The team selected when leaving the team interface will be the default team selected for a battle, though a different team setup can be selected in the pre-battle screens. Each team consists of 5 members. The first one, on the left, is the Team Leader. When selected as the leader, that monsters Leader Skill will be activated. Each monster has its own Team Cost. The level and cost of the monster are shown under the monster icons. The total cost of all monsters in the team cannot exceed the cost limit. The box in the middle shows the overall team data: *''Current Team Cost/Team Cost Limit'' *''HP'': Health Points when fighting in battles. *''Attack'': Attack power of dissolving runestones *''Recovery'': HP recovered for dissolving the Heart runestones *The Team Leader's Leader Skill All the data in this interface shows only the calculations of your monsters stats. The calculation of the Ally's ability are be counted separately in a pre-battle screen. 'Inventory' The inventory is where the monsters acquired from dropped cards are held. From here they can be levelled up, evolved, or decomposed. Tapping on a monster will bring up a brief status list and the options menu. Common options are: *''Add to/Remove from Favorites:'' Monsters that are bookmarked cannot be decomposed or be used as evolve/level up elements *''Pin/Unpin:'' Monsters that are pinned will always appear at the top of the inventory *''Profile/Details:'' View a detailed profile of the monster **Tapping and holding for a second on a monster will quick access the profile *''Level-Up:'' Increase the level of the monster *''Evolve:'' Evolve the monster to its next stage *''Power Release:'' The next stage of evolution for some monsters (similar to Evolve) *''Power Alternation:'' Switches the form for Virtual Rebirth Monsters *''Insert souls/Ameliorate:'' Add special boosts and skills to some monsters Decompose cards: This button leads to an interface from which monster can be "sold" for coins. If the card was acquired or is available in the Diamond Seal, it will also give Souls when decomposed. (souls can then be used in Amelioration) In the decompose interface, cards that give souls are marked with a little glowing blue light on its bottom right. 'Stamina' Stamina is spent to take part in battles. Different levels require different amount of stamina. Stamina will be restored by 1 point every 8 minutes. When players level up, stamina will be fully restored. 1 diamond can also be spent to fully restore stamina. 'Battle' Players can challenge different battles and collect monsters, coins and Exp. For details, please see Battle Regions (World Map). Tapping on the Battle button from other menus will bring the player back to the Map. 'Shop' *''Diamond Shop'' *''Gift Pack Shop Shop'' *''Seal Card'' **''Friend Point Seal: Draw a seal card for 200 ''Friend Points **''Diamond Seal: Draw a seal card for ''5 diamonds **''Ancient Coin Seals: Draw a seal card for ''100 Ancient Coins *''Treasure Site'' **''Lost Relic Pass Registry: Purchase a selection od stages using ''Coins *''Expansion'' **''Expand Inventory'': Use a Diamond to extend the inventory space **''Expand Gear Boxes'': Use a Diamond to extend the craft/essense space **''Expand Friend List'': Use a Diamond to extend the friend list *''Restoration'' **''Restore Stamina'': Use a Diamond to fully restore stamina **''Restore Spirit'': Use a Diamond to fully restore spirit points 'Community' *''Rewards'': View a list of and collect rewards. When certain conditions are fulfilled or when there are special events, players can get rewards here *''Sign In'': *''My Gift Packs'': *''Tower of Seminars'': *''Guild: Search and join a guild; when in a guild, the guild interface will appear instead *''Arena: *''Coliseum'': *''Joint Operation: Available during a Joint Operation event *''Multiplayer Mode: Access League Matches, Casual Matches, or change the Multiplayer Avatar *''Friend'': Friend options **''Search ID'': View your own ID and search for others' ID to add as friends **''Friend List'': View a list of friends. You can view the representative monster of your friends and remove friends from here **''Confirm Friend'': Confirm a friend request *''Leaderboard'': View your and you friends' records for past periodic stages *''Inbox'': Inbox that contains all received and sent messages Merging Interface There are 2 types of merging for monsters: Level Up and Evolve. 'Level Up' You can choose the monsters you want to level up from the inventory to increase the monsters' Exp. Coins Needed The number of coins needed for level up is: current level of target monster x 100 x number of sacrificed monsters Exp The amount of Exp earned depends on the type and level of monsters chosen as elements. The higher the level of the elements, the more the Exp earned. Using elements of the same attribute as the target monster will apply a 50% bonus experience. For example, choosing Water Slime as the element to level a target Water monster can will gain 150 Exp, while merging with a Fire Slime or other attributes will gain only 100 Exp. There is also some sets of cards that give an additional 50% bonus when merging two cards from the same set. Known sets are: Zodiac Cards, Investiture Cards, Cyborg Card‎s, Disney Card‎s Results There are 4 Level Up results: *"Great" - Exp is 100% *"Brilliant" - Exp is 150% *"Perfect" - Exp is 200% *"Divine" - Exp is 300% (only achievable using specific cards, see below for details) The results are totally random and are not related to any attributes of the monsters unless you use specific Level Up monsters: * - Gives 150% or 200% Exp bonus * - Gives 200% Exp bonus * - Gives 300% Exp bonus for certain cards (see Card for details) * - Gives 300% Exp bonus for certain cards (see Card for details) 'Evolve' There are 4 criteria needed for monsters to evolve: *the monster has phases to be evolved *the monster has reached its maximum level *the player has the coins required to evolve *the player has the required elements to evolve The elements required for monsters to evolve vary and can be collected from different battles. Power Release Power Release is the final stage of evolution for some cards. Power Release is similar to standard evolve, except that it does not need your monster to be max level. Instead, it has to fight in a special battle. Battle Regions (World Map) Press "BATTLE" and select one from the 8 regions. A list of available battles will be shown in the region you select. Choose one of them and you will find the floors which you can challenge yourself with. By clearing a floor, you can unlock the next floor. When all the floors of the battle are cleared, you can unlock the next battle. The order of unlocking battles is: firstly the Region of Water, then the Region of Fire, the Region of Earth, the Region of Light, and lastly the Region of Darkness. When all the battles of different region have been gradually unlocked, battle of challenges will appear in the main tower. The attribute of the enemies follows that of the region basically, except in the main tower where enemies of different attribute are present. The stamina and number of rounds needed are shown under each of the floor name. A list of allies will appear after selecting the floor. You will find all your friends and 3 randomly shown adventurers in the list. You can choose one other player from the list as your ally to help you fight in the battle. If that player is your friend, the leader skill of his representing monster can be activated. In this case, the leader skill of both your own monster and your friend's monster can be activated at the same time. On the other hand, you can only activate the leader skill of your own monster if you choose an adventurer as your ally. Still, you can invite the adventurer to be your friend after completing the battle. Every time when you enter a new battle, 3 adventurers will be automatically generated in your list of allies. Since only part of the adventurers will be generated in the list within a period of time, you may find the same adventurers appear in your list when preparing for another battle. You gain friend points when you win a battle with your ally: 10 points for allying with a friend and 5 points for allying with an adventurer. If you choose the same ally to fight with you in 24 hours, no friend point will be given. Friend points can be used to summon Friend Point seal cards which costs 200 points each time. You should look into the ability of the other players' monsters in order to get the best ally for your team. You can hold on the monster or press "Details" after choosing one of the players to view the ability of the monsters. If you have completed a battle successfully, the ally which has assisted you in that battle will not appear in your list of allies until the player logs in the game again. Yet if you have failed in the battle, that ally will still appear in your list of allies. 'Main Stages' Main Stages are distributed among six regions. Five regions are set to singular Attributes, while the sixth will contain a mix of them all. Players will need to complete a stage in one region to unlock the stage in the next region. The regions, in order of stage unlocks, are: *'Glacial Iceberg' - Water monsters *'Afire Volcano' - Fire monsters *'Divine Woodland' - Earth monsters *'Holylight City' - Light monsters *'Dark Cove' - Dark monsters *'Enochian Tower' After completing stages in the attribute regions, a new stage will open in the Enochian Tower, the final battle of which contains a special boss. Defeating this boss will unlock a new set of stages of a higher difficulty. 'Story Stages' After completing The Third Seal in the Enochian Tower, a new region will appear called The Traveler’s Memories. This region contains the Story Stages. There are currently 7 Story Stages available to all players. *'12 Zodiacs - Chapter 1' *'12 Zodiacs - Chapter 2' *'Investiture of Heavenly Kingdom' *'Fort Sterling' *'Monument of Aokigahara' *'Asgard the Sanctified City' *'Ruins of Hunterville' The Story Stages below are closed *'The Evil-Sealing Pagoda' *'Territory of Xuan-Yuan' *'Mystic Mansion' (Hong Kong, Taiwan and Macau only) Stages consist of four levels of increasing difficulties: Basic, Intermediate, Advanced and Extra. Each level is unlocked by completing the one before it. Monsters in these levels will sometimes drop special items. These items are used to pay for the Extra levels instead of Stamina. Each story has it's on type of item: *''Astropieces'' in the Zodiac chapters *''Luminous Pearls'' in the Investiture stage *''Core Fragments'' in Stirling stage *''Fractured Scrolls'' in Aokigahara stage *''Fragments'' in Asgard the Sanctified City stage *''Emblems'' in Ruins of Hunterville stage *''Swords'' in The Evil-Sealing Pagoda stage *''Jade of Xuan-Yuan'' in Xuan-Yuan stage *''Miracle Blocks'' in Mystic Mansion Battle Bonus There are regular events for battles in different regions. "Bonus" will appear at the corresponding region when there is a particular event: *Stamina needed -50% *Seal Card drop +100% *Earned Exp +100% For a schedule, see Daily Battle Bonus. 'Special Stages' Special battles can be found in a region called The Lost Relic. These special battles are available at different times, usually with a time limit to be completed. They will disappear when the limit has expired. Periodic Stages Periodic Stages are various events that are only available for a set period of time. After that period, the stages become unavailable again. Most events are a series of stages, where rare monsters not normally available become acquirable via battle drop. Daily Stages Daily Stages are available every day. Each day has a different battle, mainly consisting of monsters that are used as evolution elements. Weekends have battles where no card will drop, instead having a high chance of bonus coin drops. Instant Battles Instant battles are available twice a day but only for a 1 hour window. Times vary from player to player, anywhere from 10:00 - 22:00, and are always 6 hours from each other. Each battle costs 20 stamina and can be played any number of times while available. Battles focus on acquiring Soulstones that are mainly used as Level Up Elements and are of one or several specific attribute each day. *Monday thru Friday, each battle consists of one attribute, with a different attribute each day. *Saturday has three attributes Water, Fire, and Earth. *Sunday has the last two, Light and Dark. Infinite Transmigration Transmigration battles are specially designed challenges for players that can be played once a day without spending any Stamina. They are composed of 20-50 rounds of many varying enemies, usually randomly chosen and becoming stronger the deeper the player goes. Most battles will not have any card drops except for Soulstone cards from rounds with Soulstones. Unlike other battles, Transmigrations can not be continued in the event of failure. However, in the event of failure or choosing to leave the battle early, any coins or card drops collected will still be awarded. Ultimate Stages Ultimate Stages are special battles designed mainly for high level players. These battles are available most often as part of an event and are open for only a day. Battle Interface Enemy ''' The enemy will appear in the center of the screen with its HP bar below it. The color of a monster and its HP bar reflects its '''Attribute. For example, a red colored monster with red HP bar means Fire attribute. Above the monster is the C'ool '''D'own timer. When the CD reaches 0, the monster will attack the player. The timer will decrease each turn. When the head of a skeleton appears next to the enemy, it means their next attack will kill you. Players can assign an specific order to attack multiple enemies. Tap on a single monster to "lock-on" it. This will target that monster to be attacked before any others. Up to 3 monsters can be assigned. Tapping again will dismiss the attack order. If no monster is chosen, the most effective attack calculated by the system will be inflicted. '''Team Beneath the enemies are the monsters of a player's team. The monsters are shown by the portrait of their heads. The attribute symbol and color on the top left corner of a monster's portrait reflects its attribute. When a shimmering glow circles around the monster's head portrait, players can tap on it to use its Active Skill. Beneath the player's team is the player's HP bar. 'Battle Rules' Round One round is counted when a runestone is moved, even when no runestones are dissolved. Enemy's CD is an indicator for the number of rounds until the enemy's next attack. The player's monsters also have a CD. It indicates the number of turns left before the monster's skill can be activated. Unlike enemy's CD, this skill's CD will decrease only with successful dissolve of runestones. Time There is a time limit for moving runestones. When a player starts to move a runestone, the player's HP bar turns into a timer and the countdown begins. Within that time frame, players can move the runestones any way they want. Before moving the runestones, players can take as much time as they want to think and plan their strategies. Moving a runestone will switch its position with the one of the direction you are moving towards. In other words, you can plan the most effective route in moving the runestones in result of a mega powerful attack. Direction of Movement ' There are 8 directions to move a runestone. Take your time to master the basic up, down, left and right before starting to move diagonally. '''Opposing Attribute ' When the enemy receives an attack of the opposing attribute, it receives an extra 50% damage; and vice versa when the players receive attack from the enemy. Attributes are exclusive in nature. Water extinguishes Fire; Fire incinerates Earth; Earth absorbs Water; while Light and Dark are mutually exclusive. Damage done will be the same when the attack is not from an opposing attribute. 'Monsters' Defense ' Every enemy has its own level of defense. For any of the player's monsters, when its level of attack (including any bonuses) is higher than the enemy's defense level, the actual attack received is the level of attack minus the level of defense. If its level of attack is lower than the enemy's level of defense, only 1 damage is done. Some monsters have skills can lower the enemy's defense. '''Runestones Dissolving Interface Dissolving runestones can cause damage on the enemies and dissolving 5 together can get a enchanted runestone of the same attribute. Dissolving the enchanted runestones can increase the level of attack. Runestones Dissolving Rules Runestones are dissolved when you align 3 or more runestones of the same attribute. Dissolving 3-4 runestones in a set will launch a Single Attack against one enemy Dissolving 5+ runestones in a set will launch a Full Attack against all enemies The more runestones dissolved, the higher the level of attack or recovery. Combos are formed when you dissolve multiple sets of runestones. Combos add a bonus to the level of attack or recovery. The higher the number of combos, the higher the bonus. If 2 or more sets of same-colored runestones directly next to each other are dissolved, only 1 Combo is counted. For example, dissolving 9 runestones of the same color in a 3x3 grid will not be counted as 3 Combos. 'Attack Effect Formulas' Single Combo By dissolving runestones of the same color, the monster(s) of the corresponding attribute will inflict attack. The more the runestones dissolved, the more damage done. Taking the effect of dissolving 3 runestones as 100%, an addition of runestone will increase the effect by 25%. For example, if 10 runestones are dissolved, the formula will be : 100%+(7 additional runestones)7 x 25% = 275% When dissolving runestones along with enchanted runestones, each enchanted runestone will increase the damage by 15%. For example, in dissolving a Combo of 2 runestones and 2 enchanted runestones, the formula will be: 125%+15%+15% = 155% Players can attack on all enemies by dissolving 5 or more runestones of the same attribute. Dissolving heart runestones will recover the player's HP. The recovery level increase in proportion to the number of runestones dissolved. Here is the formula: (dissolved basic runestones = B, dissolved enchanted runestones = E) Single Combo effect formula = ( 100 + 25 x (B + E - 3) + 15 x E ) % Multiple Combos Increasing the number of Combos formed will increase the level of attack and recovery. The number of Combos formed and their effect (%) are shown at the bottom right corner. Combo effect will increase the total level of attack and recovery by 25%. If there is a Leader skill, the effect will be added to the total Combo effect. When a team's 2 Leaders of the same attribute have the same skill in increasing the level of attack, both skills will be activated. For example, if both leaders have the skill to increase Combo effect by 200%, then the total Combo effect will be 400% (200%*200%) Here is the formula: (Total number of Combos=n) Combo effect formula = 100% + 25% x (n-1) 'Sharing about Dissolving Runestones ' Dissolving 2 separate Combos of 3 runestones will have a greater attack power compared to dissolving 6 runestones in a line. When facing a large number of enemies, it is more effective for players to dissolve 5 or more runestones to have an attack on all enemies. On the other hand, if there is only 1 enemy, it is better dissolving runestones for more times instead of dissolving more runestones at a time. Example with a base attack of 1000. * 2 separate combos will have a base attack of 2000, and 25% bonus for the double combo => 2500 damage on a single enemy * 1 group of 6 stones => 1750 damage on all enemies 'Rewards and Coins ' The total number of rewards and coins earned during a battle will be shown on the top left corner. The treasure chest holds Seal Cards, Souls, and Story Pieces dropped during battle. Coins are always earned while rewards drop randomly after killing a monster. In addition to their normal coin reward, some monsters will randomly drop a Coin Chest of varying amounts in place of a reward. At most, you can only get 1 reward or chest of coins in 1 round. There is also a chance of getting nothing. Killing a particular monster first doesn't increase the chance of getting its seal card. Players should consider the enemies' ability when deciding the attack order. Other 'Day and Night ' The background of the Enochian Tower and the 5 regions switches from day and night according to the time zone where the player is located. Players are bound to feel like they are living in the game. '3D Background ' If players look closely enough, they may notice that the background of the monster in a seal card moves when you shake your phone from left to right! This makes players feel like being in the same dimension as the monsters. Category:Tower of Saviors Category:Basic Info‎